Small Town (completed)
by tstormch
Summary: Dean and Sam travel down and end up getting lost and running out of gas. They end up in a town of 900 population. Dean and Sam see a little girl playing with a little box that makes a squirrel disappear. That raises the boy's curiosity. Which alerts the small towns mayor. They end up imprisoning the guys in a house that's given to them so they don't take their secret to the world


SUPERNATURAL

"SMALL TOWN"

 _(4:30 p.m. a couple is driving into a town named "Small Town" population 900. The couple stop at the gas station and the attendant walks up to their car as the husband gets out.)_

ATTENDANT: May I help you? (The man looks at the attendant funny.)

MARK: Yeh I need gas.

ATTENDANT: I can do that for you.

MARK: I haven't had service like this since the 70's.

ATTENDANT: We like to be old fashion in this town.

MARK: That's awesome. Make it regular unleaded please. (The attendant gets the gas and starts filling his car up. Mark gets back in the car and puts the window down. His wife looks at him.)

WIFE: What was that about, Mark?

MARK: They're old fashion here. They still believe in old time service.

WIFE: What a neat town. It looks so quaint. Probably be a great place to live. (The attendant over hears them talking as he's fueling the car and stares at them funny. The pump stops and the attendant puts the hose away and closes their cap and walks over to the driver side.)

ATTENDANT: That'll be twenty-five eighty. (Mark hands him twenty-six dollars.)

MARK: Keep the change. Say, do you have a hotel in this town.

ATTENDANT: Yes, but it's booked out. There's another town eighty miles south of here. They have two hotels to select from that have plenty of rooms.

WIFE: We would like to stay here. We're both really tired.

ATTENDANT: I'm sorry ma'am. But you can't there's no room.

MARK: Thank you. You can keep the change. (Starts the car and drives on into the small town. The attendant notices and has a frantic expression to his face. He sees the hotel and parks in front of it.)

WIFE: What are you doing?

MARK: Maybe they have a cancellation. Worth checking out. (They get out of the car and walk inside. They look around and not a person in sight except hotel maid. Mark looks over at her.) Excuse, is there a receptionist here?

MAID: No, it's just me. The receptionist is at lunch. I'm sorry but this hotel is booked out.

MARK: Are you sure? Maybe there was a cancellation?

MAID: That would be the receptionists job. I couldn't tell you if there were any cancellations or not. I'm sorry. (Walks up the stairs. Mark looks at his wife.)

MARK: Might as well get out of here. Eighty miles is just a little an hour away. (They both walk out of the hotel into their car. They start to drive out of town and the gas attendant notices and points an object toward them. With a bright white flash of light, the car disappears.)

 _(A year later, Dean and Sam are on the road. Sam has a road map trying to figure out where they are.)_

SAM: Dean you need to get a GPS.

DEAN: I am not putting a stupid computer in my baby. We've been through this.

SAM: If only I charged my cell phone I could get a GPS that way. What roads have we passed?

DEAN: Cheshire just a few miles back. (Sam looks through the map and finds it. He follows the road on the map.)

SAM: There's a town coming up named "Small town". (Dean looks at him and back at the road.)

DEAN: That's the name of it?

SAM: Yeh. Maybe they got a hotel we can stay at and I can get my phone charged and find out where we are.

DEAN: I'm running low on gas anyway. (Dean sees a sign of the town and it points left. Dean turns left down the road and they pull into the town. He sees a gas station and pulls into it. The attendant comes out and stares at Deans car. Dean gets out and heads for the pump. The attendant rushes over to him.)

ATTENDANT: Oh, I can get that. We do things the old fashion way around here. (Dean stares at him funny.)

DEAN: Ok. Give me unleaded and fill it up. (Sam gets out and looks around and walks over to Dean.)

SAM: This is nice for a change. (Dean stares at him he notices.) What?

DEAN: You would like this.

SAM: What's wrong with service.

DEAN: I've always filled up baby myself.

SAM: Dean, he's not hurting your car. (Sam looks over at the attendant.) Excuse me. Is there a hotel around here we could stay for the night?

ATTENDANT: There is but they are all booked out. There's a town just south of here about eighty miles away. They have big selections of hotels that I'm sure have vacancies.

DEAN: Why would a small town like this have a hotel that's booked out?

ATTENDANT: It only has twenty rooms. (Dean shrugs his eyebrows as the attendant finishes with the pump.) That'll be twenty-eight dollars even. (Dean pays him. Dean goes to get back into his car. Sam walks over to his side and notices a little girl crossing the street and a car speeding down the road. Sam notices and goes to rush after her to stop her. Just as he starts to the car hits the girl. Sam rushes to her side as people from the nearby businesses and homes rush out to see the commotion. Dean notices and rushes up behind Sam.))

SAM: Someone call for an ambulance! (Two guys in suits come on either side of the child.)

MAN 1: We'll take it from here.

SAM: She needs an ambulance! I don't think she should be moved!

MAN 2: We'll get her to a doctor. She'll be fine. (Sam looks at them in confusion as both men pick the child up and carry her to a city hall building. Sam stands up and looks at Dean.)

DEAN: The kid gets hit by a car and people take her into the city hall?

SAM: Let's just get out of here, Dean. (They both get into the impala and start to drive out of town. As they turn off the road that leads to the town they start down the main road as they speed up the hit hard an invisible wall. The front end of the impala is totaled. Dean is cut up. Sam is thrown out the windshield. Dean looks around half dazed and confused.)

DEAN: (Weak.) Sam? (Looks around the car and notices the hood crushed up against the windshield.) Sammy? (Dean tries opening the door. It opens loudly due to the damage. Dean slowly stands up and looks around the car. He notices how damaged it is.) Son of a bitch! (He looks around for Sam.) Sam! (He notices Sam in a ditch face down. He rushes over to him and kneels down next to him, gently rolling him face up. He has cuts all over his face and his arm is laying like its broke.) Sam talk to me please! (Four people show up around Dean. He notices in confusion.) Someone call for an ambulance! My brother was thrown out of the car. I hit something I don't know what it was. (The same man that took the little girl looks at Dean.)

MAN 1: Let's get you to the doctor. Have him check you over. We'll take care of your brother.

DEAN: No. I want to stay with him.

MAN 1: Please. You need checked out too. Your brother is in good hands. (Dean reluctantly follows the man slightly limping.)

( _Two hours later, Dean wakes up in a small room on a twin bed. He's dressed in a gown and his leg is wrapped up. He sits cringing in slight pain. He looks around.)_

DEAN: Cas the time I need you and not sure I should even call you in this strange location. But you need to find Sammy. I don't even know if he's still alive. I don't even know where we are. (Cas suddenly shows up. Deans expression turns that of relief.) Cas!

CAS: What's happened Dean?

DEAN: I don't even know. We hit something. It felt like that of a tree. But nothing was there.

CAS: You stumbled across a very dangerous location, Dean. Getting you two out of here would be more dangerous than getting you out of hell.

DEAN: Well as far as I am concerned it is hell.

CAS: It's no resemblance. But it's only worse because it's done by humans.

DEAN: What's done by humans?

CAS: I'm pretty sure they'll show you. But they don't want you to leave knowing what they are capable of.

DEAN: What are they going to do, kill us?

CAS: No. Only because it would draw unwanted attention to their location.

DEAN: So, what will they do to us?

CAS: With any luck they'll let you go.

DEAN: Why can't you just pull us out of here.

CAS: I can't. They may try finding you then be forced kill you both. (Dean stares at the floor.)

DEAN: Can you at least try finding Sam and tell me if he's alright or not?

CAS: Yes. I'll get back as soon as I can. (Cas disappears. Dean stands up and looks out a window. Outside the small building he's in there's a small park with people wandering about. The door to his room comes open and looks at who came in.)

DOCTOR: Hello, Dean. I'm doctor Barns. How are you feeling today?

DEAN: (Limps over to his bed and sits at the edge of it.) I'm concerned about my brother. Has he been admitted at this hospital?

DOCTOR: You're not in a hospital. This is the doctor's office. And your brother is in the critical care room for precaution. I'll keep you posted and you can go see him. Meanwhile you rest. You shouldn't be on your leg too much. You have twelve stitches from glass landing in your leg. (He walks out. Dean stares at the floor. Cas shows up in front of him. Dean looks at him.)

CAS: There were doctors surrounding him. I couldn't get close. But they were using some sort of instrument on him. Pointing it at him as a laser like light went over him. (Dean glares at him.)

DEAN: Were they killing him?!

CAS: No. It was as if they were healing him.

DEAN: Could you tell if he was alive or how he was injured?

CAS: No. Like I said I couldn't get close enough. I don't trust these people, Dean. Something doesn't set right.

DEAN: You think?

CAS: I'll tell you how Sam is when I can get to him.

DEAN: The doctor said he'd keep me posted. But id trust you more to find out. (Cas nods yes.)

CAS: Someone's coming. I'll be back soon. (Cas disappears as the doctor walks in with the Mayor of the town.)

DOCTOR: Dean I'd like you to meet someone. He was very anxious to meet you. This is Mayor Johnson. (The mayor walks over to Dean and shakes Dean's hand.)

DEAN: I'm Dean. Why would you come see me?

MAYOR: I came as soon as I heard there was a horrible accident. We don't have to many in this town and I find it most devastating. But I'm glad to see your doing ok.

DEAN: I'm not so sure about my brother.

DOCTOR: Oh, I'm so sorry, Dean. I meant to tell you. He's in the recovery room and he'll be awake in a few hours. He just had some head trauma but he's expected to make a complete recovery.

MAYOR: Now that's news I like to hear. Well I won't keep. But when you get to feeling better Dean. I would like you and your bother to come see me at the municipal building. (He walks out with the doctor. Dean sits there with an unsure expression to his face.)

 _(Five hours later, Cas shows up in Dean's room. Dean looks over at him.)_

DEAN: It's about time you get here. I'm going stir crazy!

CAS: Sam is alive. He's had a bad blow to the head and he's not very coherent. But when he saw me he was asking where you were.

DEAN: Tell me, Cas. These people demons?

CAS: (Stares at him.) No, worse. (Dean stares at him.) Like I said they're human. (Dean turns his head.) They should be releasing you very soon. Especially since this isn't a hospital. There's no reason once Sam is up and walking.

DEAN: Can you get me in there to him? (Cas stares at him.)

CAS: Briefly. If I sense them coming I'm bringing you back here quickly.

DEAN: (Stands up.) Fair enough. (In Sam's room he's asleep. Dean and Cas show up at his bed side. Dean notices him and stares at him as if he's going to break.) Cas?!

CAS: Dean he's going to be fine. I healed him earlier just a little so he can get out of here quicker.

DEAN: Do you see the thing in here anywhere that they were using on him?

CAS: (Looks around and notices it on a dresser.) Right here. (Cas takes it and hands it to Dean.)

DEAN: What the hell is this?

CAS: I'm not sure. But it has the power of healing and reconstruction. They used it on your car. The whole front end was demolished to the point it could've been totaled. I noticed it when I was watching. But they couldn't see me.

DEAN: Cas you need to get us out of here and now! Keep this thing we may need it.

CAS: (Sticks the object in his coat.) I can't get you out of here. They will more than likely try to find you and hunt you down. (Dean stares at the floor.) But if they don't let you leave in 48 hours I'm coming for you. (Dean looks at Sam.)

DEAN: Hang in their little brother. We're getting out of here soon.

( _Two days later, the gas station attendant and the Mayor are standing outside the gas station.)_

ATTENDANT: What are we going to do about those two brothers. They've seen far too much. And the oldest one asks to many questions.

MAYOR: Leave it to me. I'll take care of this.

 _(Three hours later, Dean is at the Municipal Building. Inside he's standing before the mayor and two of his guards.)_

MAYOR: Good of you to join me, Dean.

DEAN: Can I see my brother please? And where is my car?

MAYOR: (Stands up and walks around his desk to Dean.) Well you see, Dean. You and your brother can't leave.

DEAN: Why not?

MAYOR: There's the security of our town I need to take into account. So, I want to make an offer to you. You both stay here and live. And we'll supply you a nice house designed to your specifications. And we'll take care of both for the rest of your lives.

DEAN: And if I refuse?

MAYOR: That's the thing you can't. Like I said it's the safety of the town that's in concern. Or we'll have to take it to another level. And I'm sure you don't want to have to do that. Come, let me show you something. (One of the mayor's security guards follow him. And Dean follows him. They walk to a back room filled with computer systems. Dean looks around in curiosity. They walk up to a control panel of that which looks like a something that could launch the space shuttle.) Tell me. What's your favorite dessert or food?

DEAN: Pies. Why?

MAYOR: (The mayor digs through a filing cabinet and picks up an engraved digital card.) You see this? It reads dessert on this card. You slide this slot here on the control panel. (He puts it in.) Now watch on that lighted table over there across the room. (Dean watches as a pie suddenly shows up fully cooked and ready to eat. The mayor walks over to it and brings it to Dean.) Fully cooked ready to eat pie. (Dean stares at it and at the mayor.)

DEAN: How does it do that?

MAYOR: Before I tell you, I want to show you one other thing. (Looks at his security guard.) Charlie come here. (The guard walks over to him. The mayor takes out the same small laser like equipment they used on Sam. The mayor takes the guards gun and shoots him. Dean jumps glaring at the mayor.)

DEAN: What the hell?!

MAYOR: Take it easy, Dean. Watch carefully. (The mayor points the laser at the security guard and he suddenly is alive again. Dean stares at them both in fear.) You see. We hold the power of life and death. Demolition and restructuring.

DEAN: What you consider yourself God or something?

MAYOR: Oh, good heavens no. By no means. But we were given a gift by someone who entrusted this gift to us. And that the secret not leak out to the outside world. For the world is selfish and ignorant. And would use it as a weapon.

DEAN: They're a lot of people dying of cancers and vial diseases out there. This thing you got could heal millions especially children.

MAYOR: I agree it can and it could. But would you trust a world as evil as it is to such a gift as this. Trust that they don't want it to make a name for themselves and pervert it into something entirely evil?

DEAN: Then if you can't trust it to those in need. Then why even have It?

MAYOR: You must understand. It was promise we made and this town is not about to break it. Now we can't let you leave. So how would you like your house built? Everything is to our expense. (Dean stares at him.)

DEAN: Who is it you made a promise too?

MAYOR: We're not at liberty to say. So how would you like your home built?

( _Ten hours later, Dean is in one of the towns small restaurants eating a burger. The mayor's workmen walk over to him.)_

WORKMAN: Sir your house is ready. If you could come with me? (Dean looks at him as he takes his last bite of his burger.)

DEAN: How can the house be done already?

WORKMAN: Come with, sir. You'll see for yourself. (Deans stands up pays his bill and walks out following the man. They arrive at a loft home. They get inside and Dean looks around as he's met up with the mayor.)

MAYOR: So, what do you think?

DEAN: It's nice. But what I don't understand is how you got it done so fast.

MAYOR: Forgetting our technology already, Dean?

DEAN: (Rubs his face and looks around again.) No. (Looks at the mayor.) Where's my brother?

MAYOR: He'll be here in the hour. They want to make sure he's ok for release. And they'll drive him here. In the meantime, get settled. There's food in the refrigerator and cabinets. I must go. But if you need anything at all, give me a call. My number is written by the phone in the living room. (He leaves along with the workman. Dean walks over to the front door and locks it. He shyly looks around the house and stops.)

DEAN: Cas? (He goes to turn and runs into him.) Cas! I swear!

CAS: Sorry. (Looks around the house.) Nice place.

DEAN: Yeah to nice. Reminds me of homes and gardens magazine. Where's Sam?

CAS: He's still at the doctors. The last time I peeked they were loading him into a car. I'm assuming they're bringing him to you?

DEAN: They better! (Walks into the kitchen and opens up the fridge.) Well somehow, they know I like beer. (Cas looks his direction.)

CAS: I've tried finding something out about this location. And there's no mention of it anywhere. Not even in the ranks of angels.

DEAN: (Looks over at him.) Why not?

CAS: They're keeping this a secret to where even we don't know about it.

DEAN: I wonder if Lucifer does?

CAS: That's something you'll have to ask him.

DEAN: You're kidding right? (There's a knock at the door. Dean looks at Cas.)

DEAN: Hide in one of the rooms. (Cas goes into one of the rooms as Dean walks to the front door. He opens it. Sam is standing there with the aid of a doctor.) Sam!

SAM: (Weakly smiles at him.) Dean. I wondered if you were still here. (Dean looks at the doctor.)

DOCTOR: He's ready to be home. He just needs to rest awhile and he'll be as good as new. (Dean helps the doctor with Sam as he sits him down on the sofa.) He'll be a little iffy on his feet due to the pain meds. But they'll be worn off by tomorrow.

DEAN: Thank you.

DOCTOR: Well I'm glad to get him back home to you. If you need anything to hesitate to call. (The doctor walks back out. Dean closes the door behind him. Dean looks it and walks over to Sam and sits beside him.) The hospitality in this town makes me want to puke.

SAM: I want to go back to the bunker. I hate it here.

DEAN: That makes two of us. But they're wanting us to stay here for ever now.

SAM: Why? (Cas walks in and shows him the laser like object. Sam looks up at him.) Cas!

CAS: Sam. And this item is why they want you two to stay here.

SAM: What is it?

CAS: All we know is that it can heal, destroy and recreate.

SAM: That's convincing.

DEAN: Can you heal him Cas?

CAS: (Stares at Sam.) Yes. But I'll have to do it slow. For one not to raise suspicion and secondly because Sam has a concussion. (Cas gently touches Sam's forehead. Sam looks at him.)

DEAN: Can you get us out of here?

CAS: It'll mean leaving your car.

DEAN: (Stares at Cas a minute.) No. Can't do that.

CAS: You'll have to stay here.

DEAN: Not forever!

CAS: No. We'll figure out something. In the meantime relax and play it out so they'll trust you. If you need me, call. I'll be around soon when I learn something. _(He disappears. Dean looks over at Sam. He's asleep with his head on the armrest of the sofa. Dean stands and walks over to the door. He looks back at Sam laying there as he opens the front door. He walks on out of the house, closing the door behind him. Outside, Dean walks off the porch and down the side walk. He walks into an invisible wall. He rubs his face and glares at what isn't in front of him. He puts his arms out to try to feel what's in front of him. He touches the invisible wall and like a pantomime he feels around the wall.)_

DEAN: What the hell? (He walks back into the house and looks around. He yells out.) Cas!? (Cas shows up in front of Dean. Dean glares at him.) We got a problem.

CAS: What is it, Sam ok?

DEAN: Sam's' sleeping. Come outside with me. (Cas follows Dean outside and Dean stretches his arms out to feel for the invisible wall. Cas stares at him like he's lost his mind.)

CAS: What are you doing, Dean?

DEAN: (Finds the wall.) Come here. (Cas gets near him. Dean grabs his arm and puts his hand against the clear wall. Cas stares at it in confusion.)

CAS: What is this?

DEAN: I was hoping you could tell me. Get the idea were prisoners here?

CAS: I think you do deserve an explanation.

DEAN: You think? (Dean walks back into the house, Cas follows, closing the door behind him.) What do we do? I know what, get us outside this box to my car and we'll try using that thing and get the hell out of here.

CAS: They may have a wall for you everywhere you go, Dean. (Dean stares at the floor in frustration.)

DEAN: I'm not staying in this Freak town forever! (There's a knock at the door. Both Cas and Dean look the direction of the door. Dean looks at Cas, Cas hides as Dean walks over to the door and opens it. The mayor is standing there.) What's the idea?!

MAYOR: I'm sorry?

DEAN: Don't play dumb with me. Keeping us prisoners, making sound like you're giving us all this to keep us as lab rats?!

MAYOR: I assure you that's not our intent. But you need to show us we can trust you. We're very peaceful people, Dean. And we don't want to have to be violent but if we have to we will.

DEAN: You threatening me?!

MAYOR: By no means. But you must show yourself trustworthy and show respect what we are trying to keep secret here.

DEAN: If you're trying to keep it such a secret why did you even tell me about it.

MAYOR: We knew by your curious characteristics you would investigate and eventually find it out. Especially by seeing things that shouldn't have been seeing done. And the townspeople know better when a stranger stumble across our town by accident.

DEAN: I don't want to be here! I want to go home!

MAYOR: But you are home. You'll get used to it once you start befriending our townspeople.

DEAN: How can I befriend anyone when you keep us in this invisible box

MAYOR: I can arrange for a few people to come by and visit you if you would like. (Dean glares at the floor.)

DEAN: I suggest you leave now! Before I do or say something we'll both regret!

MAYOR: Think it over and give me a call. (The mayor walks out. Dean slams the door shut, waking Sam. He sits up stretching.)

SAM: What's going on? (Dean looks over at him and sits down near him.)

DEAN: I just found out were being held captives.

SAM: How?

DEAN: You walk outside and there's an invisible wall. I think its similar to the one I hit with the car.

SAM: Why are they doing this?

DEAN: Because of the secret they're trying to hide their so-called gift from the world.

SAM: Maybe they have a reason too. Humans can't be trusted; Dean and you know this.

DEAN: I do but it's no reason in keeping us hostages.

SAM: Yeh but maybe they don't trust us.

DEAN: Even so it's making it really hard to trust them!

SAM: Only thing I can say is play it out how they want it. Get them to trust us so we can have freedom to roam the town and possibly out of it. (Dean stares at him.)

 _(Five days later, random people knock at Dean and Sam's make shift house. Dean sometimes answer and talks with them for a couple minutes. And other times he doesn't answer the door. Sometimes Sam answers and other times doesn't. The next day, Dean is sitting in the living room watching TV. Sam is on his lap top going through websites. There's a knock at the door.)_

DEAN: If it's that mayor, or another neighbor trying to makeshift more friendship, shoot them!

SAM: Dean! (Walks over to the door and opens it. It's one of the mayor's security guards.)

GUARD: The mayor wishes to see you both in his office. I can drive you both there. (Dean walks over to Sam, overhearing what was said.)

DEAN: What's he want?

GUARD: He didn't say other then I take you to his office. (Dean looks at Sam and back at the guard.)

DEAN: Guess we have no choice.

 _(Dean and Sam get into the guard's car and they drive off. At the mayor's office, Dean and Sam are standing in front of his desk.)_

MAYOR: I called you in here because I was told you're not accepting any hospitality from your neighbors. Is this true?

DEAN: Yeah, it's true. We figure, why get people always coming to us when we can't go out see them ourselves. But instead you keep us held captive.

MAYOR: We only do it in fear you'll leave and release our secret. (Dean stares at the floor.) But since you don't want to live by the rules. Were going to have to do an ill-fated thing we never like to come to do. (He pulls a gun out of his drawer. Dean notices and stares at him in fear. Sam stands at attention.)

SAM: What the hell?

MAYOR: Goes for you to, Sam!

DEAN: Let Sam go. He won't spread your news! I'll stay!

MAYOR: We let him go, he'll spread the news by getting help to get you out of here. No, can't happen. (He shoots Sam in the head and he falls dead.)

DEAN: You son of a bitch! (The mayor shoots Dean in the head and Dean falls dead. The Mayor stares down at the bodies. Cas suddenly shows up in front of the mayor.)

MAYOR: Who are you? Where did you come from?!

CAS: (Glaring at him.) You just killed two of my best friends. (The mayor suddenly goes flying backwards into the wall behind him. Falling unconscious. Cas kneels down near Dean and lays his hand on Deans head. He wakes up and sits up in confusion.)

DEAN: (Looks at Cas.) What just happened. Where's Sam?

CAS: I'll take care of Sam. You just sit there. (Cas walks over to Sam and kneels by him. He lays his hand on his head. Nothing happens. Dean notices and stands up staring in fear.)

DEAN: Cas what's wrong?

CAS: I don't know. I was able to heal you. But I got nothing now.

MAYOR: Because I found out what he is and I know how to hinder angles! (They both look back at him. He's holding a painted symbol.)

CAS: I knocked you out!

MAYOR: You did. But not for long enough. (Gets near Cas.) Why is it you're always a screw up, Cas! (Cas stands up glaring at him.)

CAS: Who are you, how do you know my name?

MAYOR: Dear brother you don't recognize me? (Cas stares at him.)

CAS: Lucifer?! (Dean glares total death at him.)

LUCIFER: The one and only. (Morphs into his face.) So naïve the lot of you are. I find it quite humorous.

DEAN: Let him resurrect Sam! (Lucifer looks at him.) Now!

LUCIFER: Did you ever think I want him to stay dead? (Dean starts to approach him.) Stay where you are Dean. I can kill you off still yet?

CAS: What's the idea of you doing all this?

LUCIFER: (Sits down in a chair.) I was bored. And so, I thought I'd try something new and somehow of all the people in the world these two nerds fall into the smallest town in this side of Iowa. (Cas stares at him.) Fine have it your way. (Lucifer claps his hands and Sam wakes up looking around confused.) Satisfied? (Cas stares at him. Lucifer disappears. Suddenly they all end up in Deans car driving the direction of the small town.)

DEAN: I'm running low on gas. We need to find a gas station.

SAM: You need to get a GPS.

DEAN: I am not putting a stupid computer in my baby. We've been through this.

SAM: If only I charged my cell phone I could get a GPS that way. What roads have we passed?

DEAN: Cheshire just a few miles back. (Sam looks through the map and finds it. He follows the road on the map.)

SAM: There's a town coming up named "Small town". (Dean looks at him and back at the road.)

DEAN: That's the name of it?

SAM: Yeh. Maybe they got a hotel we can stay at and I can get my phone charged and find out where we are. (Dean sees a sign of the town and it points left. Dean turns left down the road and they pull into the town. He sees a gas station and pulls into it. The attendant comes out and stares at Deans car. Dean gets out and heads for the pump. The attendant rushes over to him.)

ATTENDANT: I got that.

DEAN: Old fashion service. Awesome! (Dean gets back into the car as the attendant fills his car. Sam gets out.)

SAM: (Sam looks over at the attendant.) Excuse me. Is there a hotel around here we could stay for the night?

ATTENDANT: There is but they are all booked out. There's a town just south of here about eighty miles away. They have big selections of hotels that I'm sure have vacancies.

SAM: Thank you. (Gets back into the car. And looks at Dean as the attendant gets the money from Dean.) He said there's hotel eighty miles south of here.

DEAN: Ok. (Looks at the attendant.) Thank you. Interesting town you got here.

ATTENDANT: It's nice. (Dean starts the car and pulls away. The attendant watches with a guard like stare. Lucifer walks up behind him.)

LUCIFER: They seem suspicious of anything?

ATTENDANT: Nothing. They're mind was fully wiped of this town.

LUCIFER: (Smiling.) Good.

( _On the road, Cas suddenly shows up in the back seat, leaning toward the front.)_

CAS: How did you guys get out of that town? (Dean jumps as Sam quickly looks back at him.)

DEAN: Dammit Cas you about made me wreck!

CAS: Sorry.

SAM: What town are you talking about?

CAS: The one you being held against your will. You both had an accident and they had this controller to fix and heal things. (Holds the controller between Sam and Dean. Dean looks at it and back at the road. Sam takes it.)

DEAN: What the hell is that?

CAS: It has the functionality of healing and reconstruction.

SAM: Where did you find it?

CAS: In that town you all spent a month in.

DEAN: You going crazy Cas we haven't spent a month in that town. We just drove by it, hoping for a hotel but they were booked out. (Cas stares at them both.)

CAS: Lucifer wiped both of your minds of it. Now this goes to whole different level.

DEAN: What are you going on about? (Cas tells them all that occurred and what Lucifer is up to in that town. That it in a way is chess game of when he gets board. But what he's up to behind the scenes he's not sure.) When we stop in this town they were telling us about. We'll dig it up. (Sam gets his tablet out.)

SAM: I'm already on it.

DEAN: (Stares at him) Alright nerd boy. Why do you keep saying we stayed in that town, Cas?

CAS: Because you did. You both got into an accident, Sam was in critical condition and you got hurt minorly.

DEAN: Now I'm freaking out

( _An hour later, Dean pulls into a parking lot of a hotel. He parks and they get checked in. Inside the room they lay there luggage on each bed. Cas walks in closing the door as the winds start picking up from an oncoming storm. A rumble in the distance gets his attention. He looks out as it starts to rain and lighting fills the sky. Cas closes the door and locks it.)_

CAS: Looks like a big storm is coming.

DEAN: Just what we need.

SAM: (Sam starts to the bathroom for a shower.) I'm getting a shower.

CAS: I need to show you all something before you do, Sam. (Sam looks at him.)

Can I see your tablet, Sam? (Sam hands him his tablet. Cas slams the tablet against the a nearby table and breaks the screen.)

SAM: What the hell, Cas?!

CAS: Take it easy and watch. (Cas points the device to Sam's tablet. The tablet becomes instantly repaired. Cas hands it back to Sam. Sam and Dean stare in astonishment.)

DEAN: What the hell? What is that?

CAS: Still didn't jar your memory. (Dean nods no.)

DEAN: You say you got it in the small town we just came from? (Cas nods yes.)

CAS: I don't think they'll be too happy knowing I have this either.

DEAN: Do they know?

CAS: No. I don't think so. (Dean starts pulling out back on the road and driving.) But lucifer has something to do with it. (Sam walks on to the bathroom.)

DEAN: Hope he don't know you have that thing. What are we going to do with it?

CAS: He did wipe your memory.

DEAN: If we were there. Why would he wipe our memory of it?

CAS: Cause his secret would be revealed on the technology he somehow developed.

DEAN: I wouldn't call it technology. I'd call him putting his own mojo in it, which makes it demonic.

CAS: And I thought at first humans created it.

DEAN: If humans had the smarts to develop something like that there wouldn't be the diseases the human race confront out there.

CAS: And no need for me. (Dean looks at him.)

DEAN: We have need of you. (Cas stares at him.)

( _Five hours later, Dean and Sam are asleep. Cas is staring at the TV. Suddenly Lucifer shows up behind him.)_

LUCIFER: Hello dear brother! (Cas quickly stands up and turns backing away from him.)

CAS: Lucifer what are you doing here?

LUCIFER: Just wanted to stop by to say hello to my favorite brother.

CAS: Cut the crap! Why are you here?

LUCIFER: You know Castiel we never really talk anymore. Why is that?

CAS: Answer the question.

LUCIFER: Very well. Where is my controller? I'm missing one in my little town. You wouldn't happen to know where it is?

CAS: How would I know where anything of yours is?

LUCIFER: They don't happen to have it would they?

CAS: You wiped their memory of that town, they wouldn't know what you're talking about.

LUCIFER: Ah but you do.

CAS: I don't have it if that's what your referring. I've seen it by you showing me but I don't have one of my own.

LUCIFER: If I find you have it. I will kill both your buddies in here. I promise you. (He disappears. Cas stands there staring into space.)


End file.
